


Nursemaid Derek

by mistress_of_mythology



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_mythology/pseuds/mistress_of_mythology
Summary: Stiles isn't feeling well so he skips pack night, of course he wasn't expecting Derek to come around. Or for Derek to stick around and take care of him.





	

The clunky sound of someone crawling through his window woke him, the chill floating in made him shiver and he pulled his mountain of blankets tighter around him, though it did nothing to help.

  
His body ached as he forced himself to turn on to his back to face his visitor. Cracking an eye open he was at once blinded by the light streaming through the curtains and the headache that it brought to his attention.

  
He blinked a few times, more to adjust to the sudden stabbing pain in his left eye than the light, and groaned when the werewolf at the foot of his bed became clear.

  
"Why?" Stiles croaked out, to exhausted to ask more.

  
Though really that was all he needed to ask, because there was no reason for the alpha glaring down at him to be there.

  
A glance at the glowing red numbers of his clock told him that it was nearing sun down, which meant Derek should be getting ready for the weekly pack meeting he insisted on having every Saturday, not here watching Stiles waste away covered in his own sweat and snot filled tissues.

  
The craziness of Beacon Hills had calmed down a while ago but Derek had still insisted on having pack meetings. At first he had them training and planning how to get rid of whichever monster came around next, but after a few months of calm, the meetings had slowly devolved into pack movie nights, with random training days thrown in to keep them sharp.

  
But one thing hadn't changed and that was Derek demanding everyone be there.

  
And normally Stiles would be all over a reason to spend time with Derek, what with his crush the size of Texas for the broody alpha and all.

  
However, a sick Stiles is not an attractive Stiles and that was not something he would want to inflict on anyone, let alone someone he was attracted to. So he had sent a text to Derek to let him know he was dying and couldn't make pack night.

  
Okay, so he obviously he wasn't thoughtless enough to put that he was actually dying-because that would be really uncool- but he thought, "Srry sick af cant make pack nite:'(," would make it clear he wasn't up for sitting through a movie trying not to hack up a lung.

  
Apparently not, if Derek had come all the way over he to drag him to the meeting.

  
Said alpha was looking down at him perplexed. Which was normally an expression Stiles would find cute on him, but right now he felt horrible so it was more annoying than cute.

  
"You're sick." Derek said, like he was expecting something else and was confused about the shivering human boy in front of him.

  
Stiles fought his way to sit up, pushing at the mass of blankets, and scowled at him, a little offended.

  
" _Yes Derek,_ that what I meant when I said I was sick." He said sarcastically. "If you didn't believe me you didn't have come all the way over here, just ask Scott. What you thought I was trying to get out of pack night for shits and-" a burning cough cut off his sentence and distracted him from his rant.

  
Derek's eyebrows rose as Stiles grimaced and rubbed at his chest before taking a sip of the water on his nightstand. He stared down at the human like he was never see before species. Something he'd never encountered.

  
It spoke to how crap Stiles felt that after setting down his glass he waved off whatever he was going to say before and just turned on his side away Derek, dragging the blankets up to his chin and curling into a tight ball to conserve heat.

  
Closing his eyes he spoke in a hoarse voice, "There, you made sure I wasn't lying and there's no way I'm leaving this bed so go away and let me wallow in my sickness."

  
He waited for the wolf to say anything but all he heard was the sound of Derek quietly climbing out the and soft sound of the window closing shut.  
Of course he had made all that noise coming in the window before but now he's quiet as a mouse. Asshole.

 

 

He was awoken sometime later by the sound of ceramic thunking down on wood.

  
Sighing he opened his eyes and saw his glass of water had been replaced with a tea cup and a bowl of something was sitting on his nightstand with steam wafting off the top.

  
His dad must be home.

  
A hand smoothed over his forehead and he glanced up.

  
Derek was frowning down at him looking worried, shirtsleeves rolled up and a thermometer in his other hand. Stiles' heart fluttered.

  
"Wha-" He goes to question only for the thermometer to be shoved under his tongue.

  
He glared up at Derek who stared back at him, his face unreadable now.

  
After a few seconds of staring each other down the thermometer beeped and was pulled from his mouth.

  
Derek frowned down at it before moving away from Stiles over to the desk in the corner where he started looking at something on his phone.

  
It gave Stiles a few seconds to process what he was seeing.

  
Sitting up he looked around his room to catalog everything.

  
The pile of used tissues he'd accumulated had disappeared. a bowl of soup, chicken noddle homemade from the looks of it and a cup of what looked like green tea sat on his cluttered night stand. Further along a humidifier sat on the floor blowing out a fine mist, though he's sure that him and his dad didn't own a humidifier. On the desk next to Derek a large bag from the drug store and the box the thermometer had come out of.

  
Which brought him back to Derek who was now glaring down at a bottle of pills in his hand, carefully reading the instructions.

  
He read for a few more minutes before looking up at Stiles.

  
"You should eat, this says you need to have something on your stomach before you can take them." he said vaguely waving the bottle about.

  
Stiles gaped at him for a minute.

  
He must be hallucinating.

  
The werewolf rolled his eyes at Stiles staring, before coming over and gently shoving the soup into Stiles' hands.

 

"Eat."

  
The human paused for a minute, a warm feeling building in his chest, before he picked up the spoon and began to eat the soup under Derek's watchful eye.

  
It tasted delicious and though each swallow was painful, Stiles dutifully ate the whole thing before Derek handed him the tea and two of the pills.

  
Stiles stared down at the pills in his hand for a second before looking back up at the alpha.

  
Derek had done all this for him.

  
"Why?" he asked, a smile threatening to form.

  
The werewolf looked away, his ears red.

  
"Take your pills."

  
Stiles gave a little grin looking at the redness of the other ears before downing the pills.

  
Taking the cup from Stiles he sat it on the night stand and began to pull the covers back up over Stiles.

  
"It says that the pills will make you sleepy so you should go ahead and lay back down."

  
Giving another small Stiles layed back and let Derek fuss over the covers for a few minutes.

  
"Derek?"

  
"Hmm?" The werewolf asked distracted.

  
"Did you go out and buy all this stuff to take care of me?"

  
The werewolf meet Stiles eyes for a second before looking away, a red tint coming to his cheeks.

  
"Go to sleep." He responded, with an awkward pat to Stiles arm.

  
Turning over Stiles grinned into his blanket, before he let sleep take him.

 

 

 

The next time he woke Derek was sitting at his desk reading a book in the lamp light, and Stiles' fever had broken.

  
Still tired he turned over to face Derek and yawned.

  
"Derek?" he mumbled, getting the wolf's attention.

  
Derek looked up and raised an eyebrow.

  
"Come lay with me?"

 

The other eyebrow joined it's friend, and Derek stared at Stiles.

  
The human gave a sleepy smile, holding up the end of one of the covers he hadn't kicked off the bed.

  
"Please?"

  
Derek looked hesitant but snapped his book closed and climbed in next to the other boy anyway.

  
Stiles hummed and scooted closer so that he could throw an arm over Derek's chest and the wolf tensed.

  
After a few seconds Derek relaxed and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

  
The boy gave a hum of contentment snuggling closer to the wolf, throwing a leg over his.

  
"I'm glad you came over." He whispered into Derek's chest.

  
Derek shifted a little beneath him.

  
"Go to sleep Stiles." The alpha grumbled, but Stiles could hear the smile in his voice.

  
Just as he was drifting off to sleep he felt a pressure on the top of his head, like Derek had pressed a kiss there.

  
He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta admit I'm a sucker for a sickfic. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
